


To Hell and Back

by kiwilicious



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Abby survives AU, F/F, Morgan escapes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Abby and Danielle were trying to survive the Typhon invasion and find answers, but what they found was January, distraught and desperate. January tells Abby and Danielle that Morgan has taken Alex's escape pod and fled the station, and they must be the ones to destroy the station and finish Morgan's mission. With their friends dead and total destruction imminent, two overwhelmed and unprepared people must eliminate the Typhon threat and save Earth against all odds.





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a long-form fic and I'm so excited to write it! I'm very interested in exploring this AU and excited to see what you guys think of it.

Danielle reached out to hit the manual lock release into Abby's cabin but hesitated, opting to instead check the ammo on her silenced pistol, reloading it and holding it at the ready. She moved out of the way of the door and hit the manual release, slowly peering into the room. It looked relatively unscathed by the chaos, save for a picture frame on her dresser. It held a photo of her and Abby on their first date, dinner at the Yellow Tulip. For a moment it had made Danielle feel calm, until she noticed the same picture sitting on the floor. Slowly and quietly, she reached the pistol out towards the dresser and fired at the photo. It exploded into a small cloud of black, shiny goo and let out a shrill, otherworldly screech before falling to the floor. Danielle sighed deeply and entered the room. She searched, looking for any trace of where Abby was now. She checked Abby's computer and found the TranScribe log of the stupid fight they had because Danielle had lost control of her temper. She sighed and began walking to the door before stopping to pick up the picture frame. She stared at the photo for a minute, then let out a frustrated scream and threw the picture frame at the floor, watching it shatter into pieces. She panted a bit and once her wave of anger passed, she reached down and picked up the photo itself. She stared at it a bit, then folded it up and stuffed it into her suit. 

"Damn it, Abby. Where are you?" Danielle whispered to herself before exiting the room. She headed back to the main lobby of the crew quarter and froze when she heard a phantom screech in the distance, then shuddered at the sound. Making her way down the hallway, she came to the end and surveyed her environment. Weighing her options, Danielle noticed a security station and let out a sigh of relief. She prayed that Abby's tracking bracelet was intact. Upon logging on she scrolled through lists of her crewmates, most of them listed as dead. She found Morgan and Alex's names, though their status was blank. Finally she found Abby's, and she was listed as being in the crew quarters. Danielle's heart dropped as she saw Abby's vital signs: they were at critical. Danielle quickly accessed her administrative privileges and transferred the exact coordinates to her TranScribe. On her map the coordinates started to blink in the section labeled "Cafeteria" and Danielle wasted no time sprinting towards the dot on the map. 

The cafeteria had collected about a dozen people who were hiding behind overturned tables, not sure of where to go or what to do. Danielle searched but didn't see Abby among the people there, though she did see someone at the counter yelling at the closed shutters, and in a moment recognized her.

"Emma! You're alive!" Danielle sighed in relief and jogged over toward her.

"Danielle! Thank god!" Emma gave Danielle a hug and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Have you seen Abby? Her bracelet says she's here." Danielle wasted no time getting to the point.

"Abby?" Emma asked, caught a bit off guard. "No, sorry. Haven't seen her. I've been too busy trying to get some food for these people. The cook is holed up in the kitchen and I know he has a ton of good shit in there. It's too bad out there to try and scavenge and he's in there safe and well-fed!"

"God, what a dick. You want me to rough him up a bit? I can be pretty persuasive." Danielle cracked a smile and also her knuckles. That also made Emma grin a bit.

"If by persuasive, you mean terrifying, then yeah. It's worth a shot." Emma gestured towards the kitchen while leaning back in her chair. Danielle rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath, then approached the shutters. She knocked on one of the shutters lightly and began speaking in a calm, level tone.

"This is Chief Sho, and I am ordering you to unlock those doors right now." She was greeted with silence afterward and glanced back to Emma, who excitedly nodded to Danielle. Danielle nodded and looked back toward the kitchen. She let out a war cry and punched straight through one of the shutters, then began waving the arm that is now in the kitchen furiously, trying to grab at the cook.

"OPENTHISGODDAMNDOORRIGHTNOWI'LLKILLYOUMOTHERFUCKER!" Danielle just kept yelling incomprehensively and flailing her arm until she was interrupted.

"FINE! You win. Just please stop screaming." The cook relented and Danielle pulled her arm out and peeked through the makeshift hole.

"We are going to have a nice talk in the kitchen and figure some things out. Okay?" Danielle stated calmly with a smirk on her face. She began making her way around to the side door and Emma hopped up out of the chair.

"Holy shit, I love it when you do that," Emma said as she tailed behind Danielle. The two of them walked through the first door when Danielle stopped and leaned in towards Emma.

"Something about all this feels off. Just keep calm and follow my lead." Danielle whispered to Emma, who nodded in response. Danielle drew her pistol and concealed it by putting it against the wall by the door as if she was casually leaning. She knocked lightly and waited. The cook opened the door and didn't have time to say anything before Danielle started talking.

"Look, I'm sorry about the rude introduction. Things on this station just really, really suck right now and I think we all need to help each other as much as we can." Danielle paused for a bit before holding out her empty hand, offering a handshake. "My name is Danielle, and this is Emma. What's your name?" 

"Will . . . Will Mitchell." The cook said after a moment of hesitation. He took Danielle's hand and gave her a firm handshake. Danielle's eyes narrowed a bit, then very quickly pulled him in close to her and put her pistol under his chin.

"I know Will Mitchell. Will Mitchell is dead. You. Are. Not. Will. Mitchell." Danielle growled at him in a low voice. "Abby's tracking bracelet said she was here. She's in critical condition. You tell me where she is right now or I will shoot you in the head without a single regret." The cook stared at her in shocked terror. Danielle jammed the barrel of the pistol further into his skin. "Tell me where she is. NOW!"

"Freezer!" he barely choked out. Danielle pulled the gun back and slammed the butt of it against his temple, knocking him out cold. Danielle stepped over him and Emma followed behind her, completely in shock.

"Danielle! Holy fuck what the shit was that? How did you know? Who was that?" Emma had more questions than Danielle had time to answer.

"The security station. When I was looking to track Abby I saw that Will Mitchell was dead. Plus I've talked to Will. He's nothing like this freak." Danielle made her way over to the freezer and began trying to open it.

"What did you talk to Will about?" Emma asked while crouching by the cook to search his body.

"Something about an operator. He-" Danielle was cut off by a broken, yet cheerful voice.

"Hello! I am Skillet! Would you like some pudding?" Skillet floated over to Emma and dropped a cup of Sunburst Pudding on the floor. Emma stared up at Skillet, completely amazed.

"Yeah. That thing. Morgan helped Will make it, even though it's a breach of so many protocols. I don't even know why Morgan was involved. Surely she had better things to do than build that." Danielle continued to investigate the freezer door then angrily slammed a fist against it. "Goddamnit! Why won't this thing open?"

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Danielle. I'm in love with it. I'm keeping it." Emma reached up and gave Skillet a gentle pat before returning to search the cook. Eventually, she pulled out a keycard out of the pocket and jogged over to the freezer door to unlock it. Danielle ran in and pulled out her flashlight with Emma behind her.

"Abby? Abbs?" Danielle searched the section directly in front of the door while Emma checked down the short hallway. After a moment Danielle went to check another room when she saw Emma kneeled down in front of something. She ran in and saw it was Abby, unconscious and weak.

"She's alive, Danielle, but we need to get her to a medical operator." Emma stood up and Danielle hoisted Abby up on her shoulder and carried her out to the cafeteria. 

"There's a med bay close to here. We can hide out there while she gets back on her feet." Danielle said and Emma nodded solemnly. They made their way down the hallway a bit before Emma started to slow down.

"Hold up, Danielle. I need to stop for a second." Emma said while leaning against the wall.

"We need to move fast, Emma, what is it?" Danielle said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I just got a splitting headache." Emma cradled her head in her hands. Danielle stared, awkwardly, not sure what to do. After a moment Emma stood upright and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm good. Let's go. Sorry for stopping." 

"You sure you're okay?" Danielle said, hesitating.

"Yeah. Maybe being in the freezer just didn't agree with me." Emma said with a forced chuckle. They arrived at the Med Bay and laid Abby down on the bed inside. The shutters in the doorway were jammed, so Danielle and Emma shoved some large crates in the doorway for some protection. Once secure, Danielle slammed on the button to summon an operator and sat beside Abby's bed. She knew that the recovery wouldn't be instant, and she would stay by her side as long as it took.

After about 45 minutes, Danielle realized that she was dozing off. She jerked upward and rubbed her eyes and let out a weary sigh. She turned to look at Emma, who was asleep leaned against the wall behind her. Danielle stretched her shoulders and grabbed Abby's hand. She was much warmer than she had been previously, but her hand was still unnervingly cold. Danielle had started to drift off to sleep again before she felt her hand being squeezed. She snapped awake and sat upright.

"Abby?" Danielle whispered. There was no answer, save for another hand squeeze. "Oh god, Abby. Please be okay." 

"God, Danielle, I didn't know you were that clingy," Abby said weakly with a small smile. 

"Oh my god, shut up!" Danielle laughed and relaxed a bit. She hadn't noticed how tense she was. 

"I can hardly breathe with you smothering me like this, Danielle," Abby laughed some more, but it was followed by a coughing fit. 

"Apparently not," Danielle joked, hiding her worry. She stroked Abby's forearm and watched as Abby sat up a bit move around a little more. "How you feeling, Abbs?"

"Oh, you know," Abby said casually, "peachy. What happened though? I feel like I missed a lot. The last thing I remember was hearing something of a security breach and everybody was panicking. I was in the kitchen and there a man that offered me some water. And then nothing after that."

"Shit. Well, first off, the Typhon broke containment and have basically taken over the station, Alex and Morgan are nowhere to be found to clean up their damn mess, and all of the escape pods just happened to fail at the same time so there's no exit strategy."

"Jesus. So what happened to me?" Abby leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"That man who gave you water? He was pretending to be Will Mitchell. I think he killed him. I'm not sure who he is, but given the fondness for murder, I'd guess escaped volunteer." Danielle sighed. "I'm sorry, Abby. He locked you in the freezer. He tried to kill you."

"Wow. That's . . ." Abby trailed off. "It's not every day a total stranger tries to kill you." Danielle chuckled a bit.

"I don't know, TranStar has quite a lot of enemies. Especially convicts who are lied to and experimented on without their consent." Abby sat up and looked at Danielle.

"Okay, well, what should we do now? We can't just sit here and wait to get hunted down." Abby asked quietly.

"Well, I'm feeling like marching right down to Morgan's office and giving her a piece of my mind. Maybe slap her around until she fixes this." Danielle clenched Abby's hand tight, raising her voice a bit.

"Danielle, that is a stupid-ass plan," Abby chuckled, "but as of right now, it's the only plan we have. I'm getting my strength back so I can come with you." Danielle helped her stand up as the medical operator finished up the treatment. Abby took a step forward and noticed Emma asleep on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about Emma. She helped me rescue you. I should wake her up and tell her the plan." Before Danielle had a chance, however, Emma's eyes flew open and she bolted upright. She stood up and walked over to the door and effortlessly shoved the stacked crates out of the doorway and began walking towards the fitness center.

"What the hell is she doing? What's wrong with her?" Abby asked and they started to follow her.

"Emma?" Danielle shouted after her. They followed her down the hall to the pool of the fitness center and stopped at the doorway when they saw a hulking, black mass surrounded by people stumbling around the empty pool. Emma walked inside and stopped, staring up at it. 

"What the hell is that?" Abby whispered to Danielle. Emma seemed to snap out of her trance for a moment and turned around.

"What? Where am I? What the hell is that?" Emma suddenly hunched over, holding her head and screaming in pain. Suddenly there was a faint, black mist enveloping her head and she stood upright. 

"Emma? Are you okay?" Danielle took a step back. Emma's face was vacant and distant, but when she heard Danielle's voice, it turned to pain and terror. She began walking toward Abby and Danielle.

"Oh god. I can hear it in my head. It's all I can hear." Emma said with a strained voice. She kept walking towards them. "Oh god, I don't want to do it! It's making me do it! You have to run, I can't stop!" Emma started walking faster and tears started pouring down her face. Abby grabbed Danielle's arm and they ran back down the way they came, Emma chasing them and screaming. They got to the main corridor and Danielle slammed on the manual lock button. Emma banged on the door, still sobbing. Abby reached out towards her.

"We will come back for you! I promise we will! I'm so sorry . . . " Abby put her hand on the door and stared at Emma, who started walking away, clutching her head and mumbling about the thing inside her. Abby took a step back and put her hand over her mouth, silently weeping. Danielle pulled her into her arms and held her.

"I'm so sorry, Abby. I know you two were close." Danielle whispered.

"Do you think there's a way to save her?" Abby asked.

"I really don't know. We just have to keep going forward." Danielle pulled away and pulled out her silenced pistol. "Do you have a weapon?" Abby shook her head, and Danielle handed her the gun, along with her pocket full of ammo.

"What about you? You need a weapon too." Abby said while inspecting the pistol. 

"Don't worry about me. There are weapons all over the damn ship." Danielle chuckled and picked up an abandoned wrench nearby. She inspected it and gave it a test swing. "Hell yeah." 

The two of them made it out to the lift but were confronted by another giant Typhon mass guarding it. Abby had found a GLOO cannon and between the GLOO and the weapons, they made short work of it. Once they fixed the lift, it was down to the lobby. After killing a couple phantoms, Danielle and Abby each fixed up and fortified the turrets and ascended the stairs. At the entrance to Morgan's office, Danielle went to bang on the door but found that the door was unlocked. They barged in, weapons at the ready, and found it was empty, save for an operator. 

"Hello. I am January. How may I be of assistance?" The operator said in a very familiar voice. Danielle stood there stunned, then slammed her wrench into January, sending it flying, and began swearing at it. Abby lunged forward to restrain her, though it was not easy. 

"Easy, Danielle, it might have answers," Abby said, trying to be a voice of reason. She turned and looked at January. "But you should tell us what the fuck you are."

"I am Morgan Yu's personal operator. Morgan from the past created me to guide this present Morgan to stop the Typhon invasion." January righted itself in front of them and paused. "The neuromod testing was wreaking havoc with Morgan's memories as well as her personality as a whole. Alex was supposed to fill her in after each removal, but he began skipping that step. Not telling her things. I think he was scared at how much Morgan changed after each new Neuromod. He thought that if he started lying to her he would get to see his real sister again. It seems he was wrong." Danielle folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Well, your existence explains all the rogue operator bullshit she was doing," Danielle said tersely. 

"What were the experiments for? Why experiment on Morgan?" Abby asked as she approached January.

"You are aware that neuromods give you a new human skill that you did not previously possess. Morgan volunteered to be at the center of testing new Neuromods that gave her superhuman abilities. The abilities of Typhon. They ranged anywhere from telekinesis, teleporting, pyrokinesis, and even object mimicry." 

"So not only did she basically become a superpowered alien, she was also wildly unstable while this was all happening? Fucking wonderful." Danielle said, her tone becoming more acerbic. "So what is the queen of the station doing right now? Is she actually trying to fix her damn mess?"

"The version of Morgan that created me had instilled one purpose in me. This might be hard to hear, but she wanted to destroy the station. Nothing could survive. I was to aid this present Morgan in doing whatever it took to achieve this." January flew over to Morgan's computer and unlocked it. "If you wish to see for herself, I have Morgan's video instructions here if you would like to see it." 

"That won't be necessary, January. But why are you telling us this?" Abby asked.

"While one version of Morgan created me, there was another version that created an operator name December. December's goal was to provide Morgan a way off the station, so she could tell everybody on Earth what TranStar was doing. It provided her with a keycard to Alex's personal escape pod. Despite how much I tried to discourage her from doing so . . . " January trailed off a bit. "She left anyway. Past Morgan's hope of destroying the station left with her. Now I have a request for you two. I am deeply sorry for all that you've had to endure in the name of Alex and Morgan's ego, but every trace of the Typhon and the related research must be destroyed. I need you two to finish what she started. You have to destroy Talos I." Danielle and Abby shared a look for a moment.

"We need to discuss this with each other before we decide. This is . . . A lot to take in." Abby said calmly.

"I understand. This is not your mess to clean up, and I'm sorry it falls to you. Feel free to use this office as refuge, it is completely safe. The recycler and fabricator are yours to use, as well. There are some supplies in the locker behind you that you are welcome to use." January dropped two neuromods on the desk. "I understand if you don't want to use this, but in case you do, it's yours." Abby and Danielle walked over to the recycler to talk. On the way over Danielle smacked the neuromods off the table.

"What do you think about all this, Danielle? I know how you feel about anything that has to do with the Yu family, and holy shit, this is a lot to absorb." Abby asked, putting a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"I want to do it." Danielle stated firmly. "I want this place to burn and I want Alex to suffer for what he's done. But Abbs, I won't do it unless there's a way to get you off the station first. I refuse to let you die for this cause." 

"I certainly don't want you to die either, but if it comes down to it we have to do it regardless," Abby said, touching her hand to Danielle's face. "To save Earth. We will do everything we can to escape, but if we do die, we do it together while saving humanity." Danielle tilted her head and smiled sadly. 

"I love you, Abby," Danielle whispered.

"I love you too. Now let's nuke this shithole and get the hell out of here." Abby pulled her hand away and started to turn back to January, but Danielle put her hands on Abby's cheeks and pulled her in for a deep, warm kiss. After a moment, Abby pulled away and hugged Danielle tight in her arms, resting her head against Danielle's chest. 

"We got this, babe," Danielle whispered, and the two of them separated and walked back to January. Abby talked to January and said they would do it, while Danielle walked over to Morgan's locker and pulled out a beautiful, gold accented shotgun, engraved with the name "Margrave". January began briefing them on what they needed to do. Danielle walked over beside Abby and took her hand, unsure of what the future would bring. All they had was each other, and it was all they needed. Ready for anything.


End file.
